


【Sherlock】你真诚的，我  |  Sincerely, Me

by sevenie



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 一些邮件人物传记的结尾引发的闹剧lofter id - 长格子围巾





	【Sherlock】你真诚的，我  |  Sincerely, Me

**Author's Note:**

> 由Sincerely, Me这首歌大部分歌词得到的灵感。dear evan hansen整个剧都太！好！听！了！

**_亲爱的约翰_ ** **_·_ ** **_华生，_ **

 

**_我们已经很久没有联系了。我很抱歉，事态变得越来越疯狂，完全超出了我最初的预期。莫里亚蒂犯罪团伙的残党依然分布在欧洲各地，恐怕我之前还是低估了他。_ **

 

**_条件有限，时常是前脚在一处住下当天夜里就得离开。你能相信吗？累计下来我现在已经有超过_ ** **_30_ ** **_张身份证了，更别提那些成打成打的隐形眼镜和假发套了。我已经习惯了_ ** **_24/7_ ** **_在镜子里看到另一张脸，一开始有点不真实，不过现在我已经习惯了。唯一令我难受的是假胡子。我真的讨厌假胡子，可能有点过敏，不是很严重。反正每次撕下来的时候，留在我嘴唇上方的红印迹让我看上去像个患了重感冒大半个月的儿童，不听父母的话使劲用纸巾搓鼻子的那种。你要是想笑就笑吧，我知道你会的，是的，就是现在。_ **

 

**_记得以前那些你拖着逼我看的_ ** **_007_ ** **_系列（还是碟中谍？_ ** **_……_ ** **_最近街上有碟中谍_ ** **_4_ ** **_的海报，我想伦敦也应该是同时上映吧），信不信由你，我现在的生活过得可比邦德刺激多了（胡乱而虐待键盘地按着删除删除删除）。_ **

 

**_哦，我好像不应该那么说。我脑子里的茉莉还有哈德森太太已经开始烦我了。我向你保证，是好的那种_ ** **_“_ ** **_刺激_ ** **_”_ ** **_，至少对我来说。我每天几乎是旋转着起床的，东奔西跑，和每次_ ** **_007_ ** **_电影的开头一样，就差个配乐，这点我可以用脑子里的小提琴来弥补。这是就像一个从不停歇的案子，我的大脑一次都没有叫嚣过无聊，我也没有碰过任何东西，包括尼古丁贴片。呃，我就是说尼古丁贴片。自从你上次吼我之后我就只碰过尼古丁贴片了，一点烟灰都没有蘸过，现在连尼古丁贴片也没有了。坦白一下，可能这个地方买不到这个也是因素之一。_ **

 

**_请原谅我。我有太多的话想和你说，但一把它们打出来看上去就很不尽人意。我知道你现在一定很生气，说不定，唉，是肯定，已经握紧拳头打算揍我一顿了，而且十有八九是要揍在我脸上。这估计是我回来之后你看到我不管怎样都要干的第一件事。_ **

 

**_我知道提了这个话题你就要生气。但是，约翰，我不会为此道歉的，你必须留在伦敦。好了，时间有限，我们就不要再为这件事情吵一架浪费时间了。我脑子里的你整整责怪了我一个月，每一分一秒。我是说字面上的每一分每一秒。你的小脑瓜能理解吗？不不不！别打我了！你还真下得去狠手啊。上周截堵一条莫里亚蒂网络里最最最末流的小鱼，结果不小心撞在到自动贩卖机了，脸上的乌青还没消掉。但是遮瑕粉的效果实在太好了，你知道吗？我之前不该嘲笑你那个前女友杰西卡（还是弗诺妮卡？凡妮莎？随便了）妆太浓的，的确很难掌握一个完美的份量。_ **

 

**_我只是想说，我不抱歉让你继续留在伦敦。我从来都不是一个无私的人，强行插入你的生活，还多次打破你的计划，整天让你泡茶和买牛奶_ ** **_……_ ** **_但是即使是我也不会_ ** **_“_ ** **_那么_ ** **_”_ ** **_自私。这是一场我与莫里亚蒂之间的游戏，决斗，随你怎么说。我不能再把你牵扯进来了。我很抱歉打搅了你和雪莉（雪伦？凯伦？）的约会。好吧，其实我并不抱歉，我知道你不适合平常生活，平常生活使你发疯，别想反驳我，你自己心里清楚。但是我不能再单方面就这么影响你的人生轨迹了，用你之前的话说，_ ** **_“_ ** **_在凌晨三点随便闯进你的房间吹一首_ ** **_4_ ** **_倍速的野蜂飞舞然后再跳一支华尔兹出去_ ** **_”_ ** **_（我到现在还是不懂这算什么修辞手法，我既不会吹小号也不会跳舞）。你救过我的命，不止一次。这次轮到我来保护你了。反驳无效。再说本来就是我自己造成的。如果你不是我的室友，莫里亚蒂又怎么会绑架你还闹出游泳池边那一出？_ **

 

**_你信任我比我信任你要多得多。而直到最后你都不相信我是个骗子，即使我亲口说我是的。在游泳池的时候有整整_ ** **_40_ ** **_秒，我真的以为你就是莫里亚蒂。你知不知道这让我有多_ ** ****

 

**_你怎么能就这么_ **

****

**_算了。你已经和我解释过好几次了。时间有限。我只想告诉你，没有你在身边的每一天都是那么的煎熬。我每一天都在想念你。每天晚上，我躺在床上，摸遍自己的身体，使劲揉捏着乳头喜悦地呻吟着，想念你，把手放在_ **

 

“哈莉你在————不要乱改我的电脑文档。我靠，你懂不懂什么叫私人空间？………卧槽！！！你他妈为什么要写这个！你脑子有毛病吗？”

 

“我只是在尝试陈述事实而已。小弟弟。”

 

“哈莉叶特·华生，你能不能严肃一点。在你他妈的整个一生中哪怕就严肃那么该死的一次？你怎么能……你怎么能在这种时候开玩笑……”约翰·华生把马克杯重重地砸在写字台上，疲惫地抹了一把脸，“这些邮件必须完美无缺，引导媒体的舆论，证明我们是很好的朋友，证明夏洛克是个有血有肉的人……操，别闹了，赶紧把电脑还给我让我继续写。”

 

**_我只是想告诉你，没有你在身边的日子是如此煎熬_ **

“呵呵呵煎熬？”

**_如此暗淡_ **

“哇哦—”

**_如刺在喉_ **

“我的天呐，约翰你这可有点变态—”

“闭嘴！！！！”

**_没有你的冒险并不是完整的。很遗憾你不在我身边。不过别担心，既然现在没有我的军医看着我的后背了，我会在办案期间多加注意的。_ **

**_我想念伦敦，想念和你一起生活的时光，想念那些在壁炉边的谈话还有其他的日常_ **

****

“上帝，这可真是具体啊-”

“他妈的哈莉，就，闭嘴！！！！”

 

**_不要自责了，约翰。这是我必须完成的事情，也是我自己的选择。在此之前，再遇到你之前，我曾经过着沾染毒品的生活_ **

****

“沾染毒品？”（好了你来改！）

 ** _嗨到欲仙欲死_** （哈莉！！………*叹气* 还是我来写吧）

 

**_过着对你来说难以置信的荒唐生活。恐怕这种说法会激怒你，我只是一介凡人，但是这生活对我的大脑还是有些好处的。但某种程度上其实也是安慰。一切都会好起来的。有一天你会发现我出现在_ ** **_221B_ ** **_的门口，只希望到时候你不要揍我揍得太狠了。_ **

 

**_我会好好照顾自己的。也请你好好照顾自己，不要再自责也不要再担心我了。_ **

 

**_恐怕我得在此停下了。来日再见了。约翰。_ **

****

**_你真诚的_ **

**_夏洛克_ ** **_·_ ** **_福尔摩斯_ **

 

“这算是写好了吗？”

 

“我不能就这么写一封夏洛克的邮件作为落幕。我得回复………就算他即使真的还活着也没法看不到。我必须回复。我得向读者证明我是一个……一个很在乎他的朋友，你知道吗？”

 

“我的老天。”

 

 

 

**_亲爱的夏洛克，_ **

 

**_是的，我想念那些我们在壁炉边的谈话，即使你一辈子也不会清理壁炉里的灰，还有你书架上的灰_ ** **_……_ ** **_也从不去买牛奶。_ **

 

**_真可惜我不在你身边。你戴假胡子的样子一定十分可笑。而且，是的，你就是一个儿童。_ **

 

**_是_ ** **_007_ ** **_！碟中谍？无论_ ** **_1_ ** **_，_ ** **_2_ ** **_，_ ** **_3_ ** **_，_ ** **_4_ ** **_还是_ ** **_5_ ** **_会有什么区别吗？但是，唉，我会去看的，既然你提到了。_ **

 

**_不是杰西卡，或弗诺妮卡，或凡妮莎。而且我不会暴露别人的隐私。拜托，你一定是故意的，它们甚至都不是一个字母打头的！_ **

 

**_你真的一次都不能记得走路看路吗？还是在这种情况下？_ **

 

**_虽然你有的时候真的挺混蛋的。你大部分时间都非常混蛋。你不能因为自己无法忍受平常生活就把观点强加于人。我不和你吵了，这是最后一次我们谈及这个话题。_ **

 

 ** _我无法在你的身边提醒你了。反正，无论何时都别去想毒品。无聊的时候深呼吸，没有工作的时候就去散散步_** （“你真的觉得这有用？”，“闭嘴。”） ** _。不过我想你也不太可能会有时间去散步。_**

 

 ** _以后每一年我都会给你寄圣诞贺卡的。我知道你恨圣诞节，就像你哥哥一样。说真的，我真的不知道你这一家人到底算是怎么回事。反正我绝对会给你寄圣诞贺卡的，就为了惹你生气，你活该。还有新年贺卡，复_** ** _活节贺卡，万圣节贺卡，烟火节贺卡，五月节贺卡，植树节贺卡_** （“约翰……”） ** _，嗯，还有生日贺卡。_**

 

**_伙计，你知道的。我永远为你骄傲。不管舆论怎么抹黑你，我知道那不是真的。你真的以为我会相信这一切是个骗局吗？你怎么会觉得我会相信那些人而不相信你呢？你难道不知道你是我生命中出现过的最好的_ ** **_*_ ** **_删除键的声音_ ** **_*_ **

 

**_你对我来说有多特别吗？_ **

 

**_我会等着你。哦对了，我下个月就不会住在贝克街了，所以我不会在_ ** **_221B_ ** **_等你的，你想得太美了。不许作出那种表情，我的工资付不起两个人的房租。你这个败家子。还有让你哥哥的雨伞离我的生活远一点。我不需要他帮我付房租，说真的，你们福尔摩斯一点社交礼貌都不懂吗？_ **

 

**_我会等到你回归的那一天。而且，我会一拳打在你脸上。为了你在我面前上演那一出。说真的，你怎么敢？你是我见过的最勇敢，最善良，最富有人情味的人。不许反驳，你以为你能骗过我吗？我早就知道，我早就知道，我一直都知道你是怎样的，无论你希望自己是怎样的，无论你以为自己是怎样的。_ **

 

**_好好照顾自己。_ **

****

**_你真诚的_ **

**_约翰_ ** **_·_ ** **_华生_ **

 

 

**_亲爱的约翰，_ **

**_谢谢你出现在我的生命中。_ **

 

**_亲爱的夏洛克，_ **

**_成为你的朋友是我生活中最好的事情。我们的友谊非同寻常。_ ** **_……_ ** **_额，这并不是说我们是_ ** **_gay_ ** **_。_ **

 

**_那不是我的领域。_ **

 

**_对，我们不是_ ** **_gay_ ** **_。我们是很亲密的朋友，虽然并不是在那方面。_ **

 

**_一切都会好起来的。_ **

 

**_我会回来的。_ **

 

**_你会回来的。_ **

 

**_你只需要相信这一点。_ **

****

**_你最真诚的_ **

**_想念你，我亲爱的。_ **

**_**_你真诚的_ ** _ **

**_夏洛克_ ** **_·_ ** **_福尔摩斯_ **

**_你真诚的_ **

 

**_约翰_ ** **_·_ ** **_华生_ **

**_**_你真诚的_ ** _ **

**_**_**_你真诚的_ ** _ ** _ **

**_**_****_你真诚的，我_ ** ** _ ** _ **

**_**_****_**_你真诚的， 我_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ **

****

****

“约翰……”

 

“我希望这能使艾拉满意。你知道吗？她最近又有了新的奇思妙想，前几年是部落格，现在？她让我写信给自己，每天都写，写生活中发生的好事。说真的？她以为我是什么？处于叛逆期的绝望青少年吗？不过这倒是给了我灵感，这也算是个不错的博客传记系列结局了……”

 

“约翰！我可以睡在楼下的房间吗？”

 

“……”

 

“我还是睡沙发吧，没事的。对不起。”

 

“你睡我的房间，我睡沙发。我去楼上收拾一下。”

 

 

 

 

 

-

“他怎么能！”大英政府的私人飞机上，一只玉米卷饼烦躁地四处踱步，今天叫瑞贝卡的助理波澜不惊地盯着手机屏幕，看都不看他一眼。

 

“他到底在想什么？！。”玉米卷饼心不在焉地跳上座位，恐怕过于心不在焉，彻底估错了飞机内部高度，差点一头撞上天花板。那封乱七八糟的邮件很多细节令人恐惧得*真实*，“我费了这么大的劲，就是为了让约翰相信我死了，然后向世人显示这一点。莫兰那伙人就不会怀疑他了。这样他才能继续过自己的生活……”

 

“我早就告诉过你了。”麦考夫特看都不看自己胡子都快和头发一样长的弟弟一眼，“但是，当然了吗，世界是围着夏洛克·福尔摩斯转的，所以华生医生不会有任何自己的想法。”

 

“他怎么能？他知不知道这最后一篇毫无现实意义的、荒谬绝伦的、彻头彻尾的可笑、和现实相关度0的*小说*，毁了我精心设计的可以确保每个人的安全的计划……现在可好！不但是莫里亚蒂的同党！半个世界的人都相信我没有死，还有比这更糟糕的事情吗？”

 

麦考夫特刚才撇到了一眼这篇博文的其中一稿……的一段话，然后无比后悔。不要问他是怎么看到华生医生未发出的草稿的。说真的，云储存？人们为什么就是不知道只要是传出的数据就是在某种程度上共享的数据呢？社会对于信息安全的基础知识惊人得薄弱，或者这只是华生医生写文章都会保存在Google doc里的缘故。

 

总而言之，大英政府还处于视觉被污染的震惊之中。而小福尔摩斯还像个公学一年级生那样在飞机的座位上蹿下跳。为了避免引发更多的戏剧惹自己心烦，他觉得此时此刻还是不要告诉他弟弟这件事为好。

 

 

-

约翰的出拳快准狠。

 

“别打了！”侦探可怜兮兮地捂着自己的眼睛，“你写的那篇令人震惊得低于以往水平的文章意外得真实。我真的撞了不少自动贩卖机。有些杂鱼实在是太灵活。”

 

“……”

 

“别打了！我是说真的，我可以向你坦白一件事。”

“我听着呢 - ”军医扬起了眉毛。

 

“我不会‘喜悦’地呻吟着。哈莉错得太离谱了。我从来都是小心翼翼地一声不吭的。欧洲的旅馆隔音不好，而且有的时候隔壁就是莫里亚蒂的余 - ”

 

楼下，哈德森太太打开了吸尘器。

 

  -End -


End file.
